


Body And Blood

by LookingForYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Short One Shot, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForYuta/pseuds/LookingForYuta
Summary: Doyoung looked down and all he could see was blood. everywhere.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Body And Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason i kept myself from writing their names till the very end...?  
> TW:BLOOD OFC.

The droplets of blood have a very faint scarlet reflection to them, making the sub stare at them unconsciously.  
The dom lets out a low chuckle which sends shivers down the youngers body. a small glance at the burning chocolate brown eyes has him whimpering and trying to free himself from the harsh grip on his frail arm but the elder is much stronger than him.  
\- What do you think you're doing doll? I thought we had a deal, are you gonna upset master more than you already have?  
The doms voice is as deep as the subs hidden fears that are now scratching the surface of his distorted thoughts, the poor boy tries to talk but all he can do is make these pathetic sounds which sound foreign even to his own ears.  
A finger nail gets pushed inside the newly made scar on the subs thigh, making the smaller jump with a muffled hmmph that just makes the dom more impatient than before.  
\- What's written here baby? Can you read it for me?  
The dom softly - as if hes mocking his last harsh actions - touches the scars that decorate the subs thigh.  
The skin looks horribly ripped, there's blood gushing out of each tear. Overall it's a very disturbing sight yet the sub can't look away .  
Glassy brown orbs that have little tear streaked paths under their lids shake heavily, both out of fear and something more...something ugly but oh so charmingly addicting.  
A singel tear runs down the smallers cheek, he raises his head and tries to control his wobbly chin but still he can't hide his touch starved look from the master.  
Soft cherry blossom lips part and an angelic but broken voice breaks the rooms silence.  
\- Its your name, it says J...Johnny.  
Fingers dance across the subs dried skin, a maniac laugh fills the room and then  
\- Good boy, maybe after this you will remember who you actually belong to. Now lay on your back Doyoungie, We are far from finished dear.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my crush yall...


End file.
